


2 souls on fire

by Winter_Widow_Jolu19502008



Category: One Tree Hill
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:34:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26562226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winter_Widow_Jolu19502008/pseuds/Winter_Widow_Jolu19502008
Summary: Peyton’s still in love with Jake. Lucas has just been diagnosed with HCM. Haley’s dealing with Nathan’s affair and being pregnant with his baby. Where are Jake and Jenny now?
Relationships: Haley James Scott/Lucas Scott, Jake Jagielski/Peyton Sawyer
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Complicated

I got this idea from the song “2 Souls On Fire” by Bebe Rexha, I hope you enjoy.  
Chapter One- Complicated  
Things with Jake Jagelski would always be complicated, Peyton had tried to move on with Lucas but...nothing was the same. She missed the feeling...the feeling of her soul being on fire, being so in love with a person that you had to have them right then and there. She could tell that Lucas Scott loved her but, that’s all there was. Maybe they were better as friends, she just wondered if Brooke was the one he was hung up on. Peyton walked into school on Monday morning to see Lucas and Haley arguing at his locker.  
“Hales, Stop.” Lucas sighed, running a hand over his face.  
“Luke, you have a heart condition. Stop risking you’re health, I understand that you love the game but...I don’t want to see you DEAD.” Haley snapped, her hazel eyes narrowed indicating she was pissed.  
“You don’t need to worry about me.” Lucas sighed.  
“What about you’re mom? Do you think she would like what you’re doing? Don’t do that to her.” Haley shakes her head just choosing to walk off.  
“Haley, WAIT.” Lucas sighed, but the blonde only flipped him off disappearing around the corner.  
“I agree with Haley.” Peyton sighed, approaching Lucas.  
“I know...I shouldn’t be risking my health. I just don’t know what to do without Basketball, it’s always been my life.”Lucas admitted.  
“What about Haley? She’s under so much stress right now, with Nathan’s affair with Rachel...and being pregnant.” Peyton sighed, giving him a pointed look.   
“What?” Lucas hadn’t even known any of this, what was wrong with him? Haley was his best friend in the world...  
“Let’s face it...we’re just better off as friends. Be there for Haley, please.”


	2. This I promise you

Chapter Two- This I promise you  
* before Haley got back from Tour*  
Without a high school diploma getting a job was a bitch, but Jake needed the work. He needed to raise his daughter in a good, safe environment and he was trying to do just that...for a month they had to live in Jake’s car but...he ended up getting a job as a welder with paid training...and eventually getting a nice sized house with an open Yard for Jenny to play in. Life was going good, the only thing that was missing was Peyton. He had to leave his life in Tree Hill behind. Because of Nicki.  
“I wish things were different but, their not.”Jake muses.  
“Jake?” He heard a familiar voice call out, and saw Haley James-Scott walking towards him.  
“Haley! Oh my god, how are you?” Jake smiled giving his old friend a hug.  
“Pregnant.” She answered, with a sigh.  
“Please tell me it’s Nathan’s.” Jake’s eyes widened.  
“Of course it’s Nathan’s! Just what do you take me for?” Haley rolled her eyes.  
“What are you doing here?” He asked.  
“I’m just stopping through before I head home. Luke and Brooke came to see me three weeks ago...seeing the look on their faces was enough. I have to go back...even if Nathan is with somebody else...I’ll get over it.” Haley explained.  
“Yeah, Luke cares a lot about you. I can’t speak for Brooke but, I think you mean more to him then Brooke or Peyton ever did.” Jake admitted. That’s the last time he had spoken to anyone back home, why hadn’t he asked her about Peyton? Ugh he loathed himself.


	3. You’re the reason

Chapter three- You’re the reason  
Peyton ran a hand through her blonde curly hair, skipping practice had become a regular day thing now. Brooke was pissed of course but, she couldn’t bring herself to care.  
“Come in!” She calls out, hearing a knock on the door hoping it wasn’t her best friend. Haley James pokes her blonde hair into the door of the blondes bedroom.  
“Oh.” Was all she says, surprised.   
“I know last time we spoke you weren’t exactly/happy.” Haley sighed as she awkwardly stood in the doorway to her friends room. We’re they still friends?  
“Hales I’m sorry. It’s just/everyone leaves...I’m just so damn sick of it. You know? But I love you...come here and give me a hug you dumb bitch.” Peyton sighs rising from her bed and, the two friends embraced each other.  
“I saw Jake. When I was touring, what happened?” Haley pulled away to look at her.  
“I fell in love with him. Hard. And Jenny, gosh I miss them.” Peyton sighed, longingly.  
“Sounds like you three were like a family.” Haley muses, wishing that it could have been that way with Nathan, her and this baby.  
“If it helps any, Rachel isn’t even pretty. I hate her. She’s scum.” Peyton crosses her arms, enunciating every word.  
“Damn right she is.” Brookes voice floated towards them from the door, and the two turned to look at her.  
“What? You two having a party without the Queen bitch herself? I think the fuck not.” Brooke smirked waltzing into her best friends room, and plopping onto the bed. The three girls spent the afternoon laughing and catching up, after all who else would have their backs? Guys suck.


	4. Hey, Soul Sister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haley and Lucas finally catch up and have a serious conversation. An unexpected guest comes back to Tree Hill.

Chapter Four- Hey, Soul Sister  
//. Luke’s POV//  
“I’m sorry. I don’t-I messed up.” I sighed seeing Haley sitting on the bleachers at the River court.  
“Yes you did mess up.” Haley stubbornly crosses her arms, pouting.  
“I’m a jackass, I should have thought before acting. I just don’t know what to do without the game, there’s only two things that have been constant since I was a kid. The game and You, I know I’m going to have to give it up...just-just don’t make me give you up too. Please.” I sighed looking at her.  
“Yeah you are a jackass Luke but, I understand. You wanted to feel connected to Dan, even though he’s a piece of shit you wanted a connection to you’re father. But Luke, you’re never going to lose me. I need you. Now more then ever...” Haley trails off, feeling alone and lost until her best friend takes her hand in his.  
“Peyton told me, I’m sorry I’ve been so out of touch lately. I’m always gonna be there for you, regardless of what’s going on. Even if you hate my very existence at the moment. Even if you don’t want me to. This kid needs a father and if Nate isn’t going to step up then, I will. Uncle Keith is the best thing that ever happened to my family, my mom is finally happy again. It’s beautiful to see them both, so in love. Content.” I looked at my best friends hazel eyes, knowing if the roles were reversed she would do the exact same thing.  
“I saw Jake while I was on tour, I really wish he had been able to stay. Luke, you have dreams. Goals. Don’t let me stop you.” Haley sighed, touched by what he’d just said.  
“Yeah I miss Jake, his ex drove him away from Tree Hill. Jake had to keep Jenny safe but, I just worry about Peyton. We agreed to just be friends again but, I know she still loves him. Hales, you’re not holding me back from anything.” Lucas sighs, why wouldn’t she just let him be there for her? Stubborn ass.  
Peyton’s POV  
“Coming!” I sighed rushing downstairs to answer the door, thinking it was the delivery guy...I opened the door. When I saw who was at the door I nearly fainted...


End file.
